Sailor
by Mandilla Rexx
Summary: Sad songfic for Kadaj and Alice again. The song is Seemann by Rammstein.


**Komm in mein Boot  
ein Sturm kommt auf  
und es wird Nacht **

_**Come in my boat  
a storm is rising  
and it is becoming night**_

We sit together, her head resting limply on my shoulder, as the waves lap against our boat.

I don't want this to end.

I remember when I found her, sitting alone in the sand, staring unhappily into the sea. She had tried to stay away, in fear that we might awaken Sephiroth again.

"Would you come with me?" I asked, bending down as I offered my hand.

She hesitated, but took it.

**Wo willst du hin  
so ganz allein  
treibst du davon**

_**Where do you want to go  
so completely alone  
you are drifting away**_

We went back to our humble home, and could only cry in each other's arms as we realized we could finally be together.

"Alice, we're okay," I whispered to her, stroking her hair.

"I know," she smiled up at me. "Kadaj, I know."

"We don't have to be alone anymore," I stated, resting my head on hers.

She only held me closer.

I wanted us to be like real people, even though we could never be as real as others could.

I wanted to be a real couple.

I tried to find ways of making our days together a bit more… romantic, reading and studying others in Edge.

So I went and bought a unpretentious little sailboat.

I had read that it was a simple gesture of love, sailing around in the water.

I wanted that love in Alice's eyes again.

Just for me.

**Wer hält deine Hand  
wenn es dich  
nach unten zieht**

_**Who will hold your hand  
when it pulls  
you under**_

**Wo willst du hin  
so uferlos  
die kalte See**

_**Where do you want to go  
so boundless  
the cold sea **_

We finally went sailing early one morning.

The sunrise made the moment even more amorous, as we set out in the vast sea.

The day was pleasing, a perfectly blue sky like the ones that had preceded it.

Perfect.

But… then…

The rain began to pour down; thunderous noise filled the air as clouds formed in the sky…

Alice began to cry as it rained harder and harder; I tried my best to keep the water out.

But…

"KADAJJ!!!" she screeched from behind me.

The sea had seized her from our little boat, and she had been swept a good yard away from me.

In a panic, I jumped in to save her, but she could do nothing to keep her head above the water…

"ALICE!!!" I yelled, trying to locate her. "ALICE!!!"

No answer.

"ALICE! PLEASE! DON'T… don't…" I began to gag on the water, and retrieved the sailboat.

**Komm in mein Boot  
der Herbstwind hält  
die Segel straff**

_**Come in my boat  
the autumn wind holds  
the sails taut**_

**Jetzt stehst du da an der Laterne  
mit Tränen im Gesicht  
das Tageslicht fällt auf die Seite  
der Herbstwind fegt die Straße leer**

_**Now you are standing by the lantern  
with tears in your face  
the daylight falls on the side  
the autumn wind sweeps the streets clear**_

The storm refused to let up for another few hours.

Several times, I dove back into the raging ocean in hope I would find my Alice.

But, I had no luck. She the waves had carried her away, farther then I could swim out to find her.

"Alice…" I cried out mournfully, looking about. I called out her name a few more times, hoping she might have the strength to swim back to me.

To our boat.

I slept a bit, waiting for the downpour to end…

My dreams were horrible—Alice stood there, with tears streaming down her face, on the water, her body becoming like sand, blown away bit by bit.

**Jetzt stehst du da an der Laterne  
hast Tränen im Gesicht  
das Abendlicht verjagt die Schatten  
die Zeit steht still und es wird Herbst**

_**Now you are standing by the lantern  
you have tears in your face  
the evening light chases away the shadows  
time stands still and it becomes autumn**_

At last, I could not sleep anymore because of her face.

The storm had ended, with only rain trickling down from the bleak sky. I glanced around me, looking for anything that might be Alice.

I decided to look for her again, this time farther out in the ocean. Several minutes passed by, until…

"ALICE!!!" I shrieked in anguish as she floated by the boat. I dove in, gasping for air as I flailed towards her.

She was face down.

"Oh, god," I breathed, my eyes widening. "Please, no. Don't… don't die, Alice. Don't."

**Komm in mein Boot  
die Sehnsucht wird  
der Steuermann**

**_Come in my boat  
longing will be  
the helmsman_**

I sit here with Alice's head on my shoulder, waiting for her to open her eyes.

All we can do is sit and wait.

Wait until we figure out why.

Wait until our storm lets up.

Wait until our boat is safe.

**Komm in mein Boot  
der beste Seemann  
war doch ich**

_**Come in my boat  
the best seaman  
was I **_

I awake from another slumber, Alice leaning against me gently.

Her body doesn't feel heavy anymore; it's as if she finally woke up.

"Kadaj, why did we escape the Life Stream?" a delicate voice asked me somberly.

I look down at my Alice; her eyes are solemn, but open. She blinks, and I know she is alive.

"Because that is how things ended up," I reply, fingering a strand of pale blonde hair.

"Don't ever forget what we are, Kadaj," Alice whispers in my ear as her delicate lips touch my cheek. "Don't ever forget what it's like to be together."

**Jetzt stehst du da an der Laterne  
hast Tränen im Gesicht  
das Feuer nimmst du von der Kerze  
die Zeit steht still und es wird Herbst**

_**Now you are standing by the lantern  
you have tears in your face  
you take the fire from the candle  
time stands still and it becomes autumn**_

I awaken again from a different sleep, and check to see if Alice is still there, still animated as she had been.

"Alice." I feel my fingers tremble as they prod Alice's soft flesh.

"Alice."

No answer.

She sleeps peacefully, her head resting limply on my shoulder, as the waves lap against our boat.

I don't want this to end.

Oh, God; don't let it end.

**Sie sprachen nur von deiner Mutter  
so gnadenlos ist nur die Nacht  
am Ende bleib ich doch alleine  
die Zeit steht still  
und mir ist kalt**

_**They only spoke of your mother  
only the night is so merciless  
at the end I am left alone  
time stands still  
and I am cold**_

**

* * *

Not as good as the other… but… it's a pretty song. I recommend Rammstein's slow songs to anyone who likes more tragic songs. They're very sad, and I almost cried once. Hehe.**

**Review please!**


End file.
